PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Comparative Oncology Program within the UC Davis Comprehensive Cancer Center has evolved and expanded since 2007 from the original Cancer Biology in Animals Program established in 2001. The program focuses on three specific aspects of comparative oncology. The first theme, Tumor Biology, is the study of major oncogenes, tumor suppressor genes, stem cells and inflammation in the context of cancer. The second theme, Genetically Defined Mouse Models of Cancer, employs transgenic and knockout mouse models to elucidate basic mechanisms of tumorigenesis and tumor progression. The third theme, Spontaneous Cancers in Large Animals, uses non-rodent animals to study tumor development and investigate novel therapeutics in a preclinical setting. This program brings a unique combination of skills and models to the preclinical setting. It provides the critical links between the bench and the bedside. The programmatic goals are: 1. To elucidate the molecular and cellular mechanisms by which oncogenes, tumor suppressor genes, stem cells, and inflammation are involved in tumor initiation, progression, and metastasis. 2. To translate fundamental knowledge of tumor biology to trials in companion animal patients and human patients. 3. To educate and train the next generation of investigators in oncology and veterinary oncology at UC Davis. PROGRAM ASPECTS Co-leaders: Xinbin Chen, DVM, PhD, Michael Kent, DVM, Thomas Semrad, MD, MAS Members: 35 Total Grant Funding (ADC): $9.5 million Total Peer-Reviewed Funding (ADC): $8.7 million Total NCI funding (ADC): $2.6 million Total No. Publications: 723 Inter-programmatic publications: 226 (31%) Intra-programmatic publications: 94 (13%) Multi-institutional publications: 342 (47%) The program consists of 35 members from 14 different departments and 4 schools at UC Davis. These members all have research activity in tumor biology and at least one of the other two scientific themes. All of the members are funded, thirty of whom have funding through NCI, NIH, DOD, or other federal and private funding agencies. In FY 2014-2015, the program has total peer reviewed funding (ADC) of $9.5 million, including $2.6 million of NCI funding. The NCI funding ($2.6M) remains stable compared to that in 2011 ($2.6M), suggesting that cancer-focused research remains strong in the program. The program faculty published 723 articles: 31% inter-programmatic and 13% intra-programmatic, indicating that the Program 2 faculty are highly collaborative and conduct trans-disciplinary research.